


The Hapless Dogs: A Half-abet

by gardnerhill



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Dogs, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Arthur Conan Doyle was a right bastard when it came to Man’s Best Friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hapless Dogs: A Half-abet

**Author's Note:**

> For JWP 2013 Prompt #25: **So very Gorey:** Surely an artist that would tickle the modern Holmes' funnybone, and possibly would have gotten a laugh (or a long, cold stare) from the ACD original. Take your inspiration from one of the works of [Edward Gorey](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edward_Gorey), from the man, from a random title of one of his works, or whatever else tickles your fancy.
> 
> Warning: Contains unbelievable amounts of animal cruelty. Some non-Canonical names (and/or genders).

**A** rthur drank the milk the nice man poured for him. (A Study in Scarlet)

 

 **B** ully-boy was never mentioned again. (A Study in Scarlet)

 

 **C** arlo didn’t like the young master’s games. (The Sussex Vampire)

 

 **D** orothy loved to play chase. (The Hound of the Baskervilles)

 

 **E** dmund was soon defenestrated. (The Lion’s Mane)

 

 **F** udge warned her ladyship about the cad. (Abbey Grange)

 

 **G** ervaise went out on the moor. (The Hound of the Baskervilles)

**  
**

**H** ildegard looked for the mistress everywhere. (Shoscombe Old Place)

 

 **I** sadore did what the master taught him. (The Copper Beeches)

 

 **J** acky seized the dubious student. (Gloria Scott)

**  
**

**K** ing had had quite enough. (The Creeping Man)

**  
**

**L** ionel did nothing. (Silver Blaze)

 

…

 

…

 

And **T** oby had an intense aversion to creosote. (Sign of The Four)


End file.
